Oh! Kago-chan!
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: Kagome always loved the snow, even when she was a child- and she met the one boy who didn't make fun of her eye color... Young!Honey/Kagome one-shot.
1. Vanilla and Carmel Kago-chan!

Anime/ Manga

Crossover

Pairing: Kagome/ Honey

Rating: k+/ T

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and Ouran High School Host Club. They belong to their rightful owners.

Things to Know: Kagome stumbles into the Host Club by accident trying to find Umehito Nekozawa, wanting to return his Belzeneef puppet that he mistakenly dropped. Honey, being the one to recover the fastest from the new comer, offers to show her- starting a new romance along the way.

One Shot-Multi chapter story.

**_Vanilla and Carmel Kago-Chan!_**

Chapter 1:

The Host Club was as busy as ever that day- like every day. There was a good amount of the female populace of the high school section of the Ouran Academy crammed into the abandoned 3rd music room on the third story of the massive academy.

There was a decent buzz in the room, the amount of chatter containing an almost constant drone that wasn't so over powering on the ear drums. Six of the seven hosts were busy entertaining their guests.

Kyoya was giving his guest false smiles and fakes laughs, lowered eye lids and eyes filled with fake passion- on the inside he was calculating how much more Haruhi owed to the Host Club and how long it would take her to either reach that or her 1,000 guest quota.

Hikaru and Kaoru where doing their "twincest" act that had the girls swooning.

Tamaki was being his regular flamboyant self, the ever charmer he was.

Haruhi was having pleasant conversations with five of her guests, smiling and nodding along, putting in a comment here and there.

Mori was handling his and Honey's guests by himself- so eight women to himself? Great. They were mostly conversing with themselves, although the two that sat on either side of him stayed quiet.

Where was Honey?

Well…. It was nap time for him, but he wasn't really sleeping. His eyes were half lidded, staring out at the buzzing room- there was something drumming on the edge of his senses that told him to stay alert, so he stayed awake.

His ears heard it first, the tiny creak the main door had when being opened slowly.

He sat up slowly, milk chocolate brown eyes studied the door as it opened slowly, and in peaked a raven head with bangs that were uneven and swept across her forehead. Bright blue eyes glanced around nervously, her perfectly manicured nails gripped the door lightly as white teeth scrapped against light pink bottom lips.

Honey instantly knew who it was, and she looked lost. The girl turned to leave in a swirl of buttercup yellow, but the call of the King made her stop and slowly turn around, fear etched into her eyes.

"Welcome, dear Princess! What brings a new guest such as yourself to our lovely Host Club?" Tamaki asked, leaning his face closer to the girls own. Her eyes widened as a blush stained her cheeks, she took a step back, waving her hands lightly in front of her form, gesturing quickly as her mouth was firmly shut.

"Tamaki." Honey said calmly, strolling up to the confused king and the still wildly gesturing girl. Both had his attention now and Honey folded his arms behind his back, his usual flower's that surrounded his person were gone as he spoke in all seriousness, his usual bubbly smile was replaced by a small smirk.

"This is Kagome Higurashi, she transferred here last week, she's very shy so she doesn't talk- instead using Japanese sign language." Honey said, nodding in Kagome's direction as he shooed the king away. He smiled up at the girl, his usual flower's floating around his head as the smile returned.

"Hello, Kago-chan! Why are you here? Did you get lost again?" He asked cutely, seeing the blush and nod, he smiled brighter, reaching for her hand. "Who or what are you looking for? I might be able to help you find it!" He cheered, he saw her smile sweetly and bring out the Belzeneef puppet.

Honey stared at the thing for a second, watching as Kagome's small and delicate hands ran across the stitching. He could faintly hear Tamaki scream in the back ground, but he didn't pay him any mind.

"You're looking for Nekozawa-kun?" Honey asked, seeing the girl nod, he tightened his hold on her hand and moved to the door, walking down the hall with the taller female in tow. "I'll help you find him!" Honey promised.

He heard Kagome faintly hum her appreciation and smiled when he felt the grip on his hand tighten slightly.

"Kago-chan, you're very pretty." Honey said absently, feeling the weight he was pulling along stop suddenly, he turned a confused look in her direction. Her eyes were wide and she was blushing brightly. "Well it's true, it's also interesting that you transferred into Takashi and my class- Sesshoumaru Tashio had a ward? Interesting, it's also interesting-his name. "Killing Perfection"? it's strange, but somehow sums him up completely." Honey was talking for the two of them as they walked along the winding halls.

Occasionally he could feel the grip on his hand tighten or slacken, but with the little snort of amusement she gave at the last statement, he smiled some more.

Suddenly they came to stop by the dark cloaked being they were looking for; he was walking in circles outside of the Dark Magic Club's classroom, mumbling curses as he talked aloud to himself. Honey cleared his throat loudly, catching the male's attention.

Nekozawa looked up, his eyes widened slightly at seeing the small senior, but his interest was piqued when he saw the girl that was holding Honey's hand tightly, she was blushing an ever lovely shade of scarlet.

"Kagome-chan believes she has something of yours." Honey said calmly, letting go of the girl's hand. She slowly walked towards the slightly hunched form of the other male. She bowed deeply, holding out Belzeneef to him.

"S-So s-s-sorry Umehito Nekozawa-k-kun…" Kagome struggled with the worlds, blushing brighter as tears sprang to the corner of her eyes. Nekozawa stared at the girl in amazement, taking the puppet offered and slowly sliding him back on his hand comfortably.

He moved Belzeneef's slightly stubby arms, turning him so Belzeneef could give Kagome's cheek a hug. She blushed brighter and laughed lightly, bringing one of her manicured nails to lightly scratch the puppet's cheek.

"I must thank you for your kindness, Miko." Nekozawa said slowly. Kagome stopped laughing and stared into his eyes in amazement, her own filled with curiosity. He smiled and offered her a black dice with silver paint.

"It might not be much, but a little birdie told me that you enjoyed games, dice can be used in many games… Mostly the game of chance, which I had also heard from the same birdie that you are very lucky." There was a double meaning to his words, and Kagome knew what they were, but took the offered dice graciously and smiled brightly at him, hugging him tightly.

Nekozawa hugged her back and let her go. Kagome waved as she took Honey's hand again, she smiled at Nekozawa before walking back to the Host Club with a spring in her step. Honey shook his head slightly.

"Kago-chan~" He whined, he got her attention on the stairs; he bounded up a few more so he was taller than her and leaned over her, causing her to grip the banister so she wouldn't fall. She looked at him curiously. "Where's my hug, Kago-chan~?" He pouted. Kagome smiled, opening her arms and scooping him up, he laughed and nuzzled her neck, inhaling her vanilla scented skin and Carmel scented hair.

_In the Host Club:_

"What! Engaged?! Kagome-sempai and Honey-sempai?!" Tamaki asked in despair, gripping some of his hair, Kyoya and Mori nodded, both shared similar looks of boredom.

"Correct." Mori offered, Tamaki gave him a pleading look, he only shrugged and left to sit back with some of his customers.

Kyoya sighed and fixed his glasses, showing Tamaki the screen on his computer.

"Of course, you idiot. Sesshoumaru Tashio is one of the most powerful men in the world, she was supposed to be my fiancé, but we didn't get along at the time we met and it caused more problems than good. Then when she met Honey…" Kyoya trailed off, leaving Tamaki to think of how it happened on his own- he couldn't.

"B-But! Then why doesn't she talk to anyone!" Tamaki wailed, Kyoya sighed, fighting the urge to fix his glasses to keep his fingers busy so he didn't strangle the idiot.

"She _does_ talk, you baka. She doesn't _like too_, but she _does_. She learned sign language for her little brother, he's deaf." Kyoya sighed again, walking away from the Host King, who was in a state of shock.


	2. Cherries

Anime/ Manga

Crossover

Pairing: Kagome/ Honey

Rating: k+/ T

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and Ouran High School Host Club. They belong to their rightful owners.

Things to Know: How was she supposed to know that her finace was an adorable boy who was a year younger than herself?

One Shot-Multi chapter story.

_**Cherries**_

_Chapter 1:_

Sesshoumaru Tashio sighed and moved his black bangs out of his amber eyes. He fixed his black pressed suit once again- he'd have to talk to the maids about taking better care of his suits. He gave a look to the young woman who was sitting next to him. She was fisting her deep blue dress in her small hands over and over again, before smoothing it out and repeating the action.

He resisted the urge to sigh again, instead he ran a claw and marking free hand through his bangs and across his short hair- he hated to cut his hair, but didn't have a choice either way because it would look strange for a man his age (looking 33) to have hair that long.

Though InuYasha refused to give his hair up and called Sesshoumaru an idiot for doing so. Sesshoumaru had calmly pointed out that it grows back faster than human hair, so it would be long again in 3 short weeks.

InuYasha had "keh"'d him and stayed silent, which is how the limo was now, thankfully. Kagome gulped nervously again, now nervously fiddling with the perfect braid his maids had put her hair in that morning, weaving tiny crystal into the black threads.

He frowned slightly and slapped her hand away from fiddling with the hair, moving it to go across her right shoulder once again. He gave her a pointed look and she bowed her head, blushing and mumbling a "gomen aniki."

Sesshoumaru raised a perfect black eyebrow and sipped from his glass of sake.

"Do not 'gomen aniki' this Sesshoumaru, Miko." He scowled at her slightly, she sighed and nodded.

"Hai."

"Good. You know better than to mess with your hair when this Sesshoumaru's maids have worked very hard to make it so perfect." He sat a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him, bright blue eyes clashed with golden yellow for a brief moment before returning to amber. "This Sesshoumaru does love you, Imouto. But this Sesshoumaru and his business partner need to be merged with the Haninozuka's, Mitsukuni Haninozuka is your new fiancé. You agreed and you promised this Sesshoumaru and InuYasha that you would try to make this marriage work, and for that I must thank you, but please do not back out on us now, Miko."

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. She was just nervous, she wasn't going to back out of the arranged marriage- she couldn't do that to them, especially since they had financially taken care of her entire family: the shrine's bills, her grandfather's retirement, Souta's schooling and sports, and even some help around the house for Momma (and not to mention even her clothes, food, schooling, and living with them at the mansion. She would start attending Ouran Academy with her fiancé, fiancés brother and cousins.)

She was nervous because today she would be meeting her fiancé, his brother, and his cousins.

She gulped again when the giant estate came into view, the limo pulled into the long driveway and then finally stopped outside the main doors. Kagome pushed herself into her seat, almost wishing she could vanish. Her heart was in her throat and her breathing stopped.

Sesshoumaru slid out of the limo with ease, as did InuYasha, who had been snickering at her misfortune almost the entire way. Kagome gulped her nervousness down and slowly climbed out of the limo, her black and blue wedge's hitting the pavement first.

A pale hand found its way in her line of vision and she gratefully took the offered hand to help her out of the low riding contraption. She wrapped an arm around Sesshoumaru's offered one and gripped his hand with her free one.

He could feel her pulse through her finger tips and almost chuckled at how fast it was beating, though he refrained and put on a cool façade. InuYasha did the same as he walked on the other side of Kagome, and much sooner then she would've liked, they were in front of the front door.

Sesshoumaru gave InuYasha a nod, InuYasha nodded back and rang the doorbell. Kagome winced slightly at how loud it was. Neither InuYasha nor Sesshoumaru moved a muscle in their body.

Kagome's body instinctually twitched, her fingers that weren't around Sesshoumaru's hand were fisting in his suit's sleeve. She needed to do something, touch something. She had the sudden urge to play with the pair of dangling dice earring's she was wearing, but decided against it with the sharp look Sesshoumaru gave her- he always knew when she was going to mess with some part of her outfit.

She smoothed her dress out again and grasped his hand again, what was taking them so long?

As if answering her thoughts, the door opened to reveal a slightly older looking male with graying hair and a fake smile on his face. Kagome gulped at the cold smile both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru both gave the man. Was she the only one capable of smiling kindly to anyone anymore?

"Welcome to the Haninozuka household, Sesshoumaru and InuYasha Tashio. You as well, Kagome-san." He had said. Kagome gave him a nervous smile, saying a small "thank you" as she bowed her head. Sesshoumaru and InuYasha only nodded to him. The older man (by appearance) stepped away from the door and gestured inside the home.

"Thank you" Kagome said more boldly, giving the grumpy older man a bright smile and a small tilt of her head. The other man only nodded and turned to close the door, the action causing Kagome's slightly puffed out dress to sway around her creamy legs.

She glared at the thing, not being used to such a fancy cloth that swished about the back of her knees. She gave a quiet sigh and focused on her lilac colored toe nails with small white dots on the big toe with a little black butterfly- she had to admit, it was very beautiful work for being free handed.

"You are slouching." Sesshoumaru stated calmly, eyes staying forward as they followed the butler- when did he start leading? Kagome sighed again, nodding her head lightly.

"Gomen aniki." She said, not liking how their voices bounced off the walls.

"Please wait here while I announce your presence." He told them, turning on his heel with his nose slightly upturned. InuYasha scoffed once the butler was out of ear shot.

"I don't like him, he smells funny." InuYasha said, crossing his arms as he frowned, Sesshoumaru nodded in slight agreement. Kagome frowned and tugged on InuYasha's and Sesshoumaru's ears.

"Both of you play nice. We're guests here, are we not? I don't think guests should be criticizing the staff our hosts have." She glared at both of them as they rubbed their sore ears. "Besides, he's a perfectly nice man, we just don't know what had happened to have him in such a bad mood- that's all." Kagome crossed her arms.

"Actually we do. His daughter's wedding is today but he couldn't go because we were short handed in staff because of the sickness that has been floating around." A voice called from behind them. Kagome jumped, almost stumbling in her heels. InuYasha snickered as he held her up and helped her turn around to face the voice. She glared at him before looking at who talked.

Her eyes widened when she saw a 4'10 figure of a little blonde boy with bright brown eyes that almost resembled honey, he was holding a pink bunny to his chest tightly. Kagome walked over to him quickly, mesmerized by his big eyes. She bent down so she was eye level to him (which wasn't that hard since she was about only 5'4 with the wedge's on.)

She smiled kindly to the boy, putting her hand out in front of her for him to shake. The boy did so hardly a second after, smiling up at her. Kagome smiled brightly as he did so.

"You are absolutely adorable, and your bunny is the cutest little stuffed animal I had the pleasure to ever see." Kagome complimented, looking at the reflective eyes of the pink bunny. The boy laughed, hugging his bunny closer to his chest as he set his cheek on its head.

"Thanks! This is Usa-chan! And everyone calls me Honey!" He grinned up at her, she laughed softly ruffling the boys slightly wild blonde hair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Honey. I'm Kagome Higurashi." She smiled, sitting on her knees in front of the boy so she looked up at him. Honey sat down on the floor with her, his legs folded in front of him as he stared up at her in wonder.

"Why are you here, Kago-chan?" She laughed at the nick name, it was adorable!

"I'm here to meet my future husband." She smiled. Honey offered her Usa-chan, which she gratefully took and hugged to her chest, laying her cheek on the bunny's soft head. She hadn't even realized that Sesshoumaru and InuYasha had already moved inside the room.

So it was only Kagome and Honey out in the hallway, laughing and smiling and playing with the other.

"Are you scared, Kago-chan?" Honey asked after a moment of silence. Kagome looked at him and smiled sadly, looking at the bunny in her hands as she carefully traced the stitching.

"A bit… Yes. I'm worried that he won't like me, or he will be mad at this arranged marriage and not even try to get to know me…" She sighed, her shoulder's slumping as her head lowered. Sesshoumaru could yell at her all he wanted, she wasn't going to fix her posture when she was depressed.

"I-I'm so knew to this world… The world of the rich anyways." She laughed softly, smiling sadly at the bunny again. "My family was poor for the longest time… Sesshoumaru-sama and InuYasha-kun were nice enough to take care of everything once we got back into contact…" Her voice trailed off, feeling someone behind her.

Kagome looked back and almost gasped at how tall the man behind her was. He looked down at the two of them with a raised eyebrow.

"Takashi! You brought cake!" Honey cried in joy, jumping up from the floor. The tall man named "Takashi" only nodded and handed the plate of cake to the child.

"You want?" Takashi offered bending down so Kagome could see what type of cake it was- white with vanilla frosting and cherries.

"My favorite, actually." Kagome commented, grasping the offered plate, she smiled at him kindly. "Thank you, Takashi." He nodded, and sat down on the other side of her while Honey sat on the opposite side of the almost circle. He shoved most of the cake in his mouth and Kagome couldn't help but laugh at how adorable he seemed.

"Here, Honey. Slow down before you hurt yourself." Kagome said, taking a spare hankie she kept on her person at all times, and leaned over and dabbed the frosting from the corners of his mouth. "There." She smiled and folded the dirty hankie up and sat it on the floor next to her. She took her first bite of the cake and hummed her approval.

Honey and Takashi only stared at the girl, a slow smile gracing Takashi's features as Honey blinked and blushed slightly, eating his cake at a much slower pace.

Kagome was done with her cake much faster than she previously expected and sighed in slight disappointment. She took one of the three cherries provided and stuck the whole item in her mouth, stem and all.

"Uh, Kago-chan. You can't eat the stem." Honey said. Kagome giggled silently, shaking her head and gesturing for a "one second." She quickly stuck her tongue out, showing the cherries stem tied into a knot, severely lacking a cherry.

"My friend's taught me how to do it when we were still in middle school." She laughed, taking the knot out of her mouth and putting it on the plate. Honey and Takashi were both blushing slightly.

"I'm sure your fiancé will like you, Kago-chan. You're very nice and very pretty." Honey smiled, Takashi nodded as well. Kagome blushed and fiddled with her braid.

"I-I, ummm… Thank you." Kagome blushed brighter, continuing to fiddle with her braid.

"Imouto." Sesshoumaru's cool tone echoed across the hallway. Kagome quickly turned her attention to the proud and tall standing man, InuYasha stood at his side with crossed arms and a smirk. "Stop messing with your braid." Kagome quickly dropped her hair back across her shoulder and folded her hands in her lap. Sesshoumaru rubbed his temple's lightly.

"May I introduce you to Takashi Morinozuka, and your fiancé, Mitsukuni Haninozuka?" Sesshoumaru pointed to the two males sitting by her. Kagome was confused; this little boy was her fiancé?

"Honey? But… He's so young…" She was beyond confused; she glanced back at the blushing but smiling boy.

"Actually, he's seventeen." InuYasha spoke up, his smirk braking into a full out grin. Kagome's eyes widened as she blushed brightly, her hands coming up to cover her eyes. He was only a year younger then herself? How embarrassing.

"I do hope you all get along, Kagome will be going to school with you next week." She wished she could slap the smug baka upside the head.

"Inu-baka!" Kagome hissed, glaring at him through her fingers. He only laughed at her misfortune.


	3. Maid for Me!

Anime/ Manga

Crossover

Pairing: Kagome/ Honey

Rating: k+/ T

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and Ouran High School Host Club. They belong to their rightful owners.

Things to Know: Honey forgot Usa-chan at home! Kagome has to run it to him at school before he blow's the school up! Oh boy...

One Shot-Multi chapter story.

_**Maid for Me!**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

She was cleaning his room- pink walls with brown stripes, wood flooring with a brown rug, his stuffed animals, and even his giant pink covered bed overflowing with stuffed animals. She was cleaning all of it because he had failed to so this morning when waking up because: 1) he was late for school. 2) He was studying for a big test. And 3) he couldn't find Usa-chan anywhere!

She moved the vacuum's cord away from the contraption to clean up around his desk, she moved the chair out of the way so she could get under the desk (where there were more crumb's from cookies and cakes then she would've liked to clean up) when her eyes looked at the black chair.

There, sitting slumped against the seat, was his Usa-chan. She blew her uneven bangs out of her eyes in annoyance. Seriously! He was only a year younger then herself for Kami's sake! He should know where he left his damned rabbit.

As she looked at it again, her anger and annoyance slowly vanished for the little Haninozuka. He was beyond stressed these past few days (apparently Tamaki almost leaving the host club, remembering to brush his teeth after every time he eats sweets, and a big History Finale would cause a lot of stress on his maturing mind and little body), so stressed that he had actually snapped at _her_. Her! Of all people!

Of course he immediately apologized and ran out of the room to catch the limo that was outside waiting for him with his cousins and little brother already in it.

Though the little bastard knew she couldn't stay mad at him.

She glared at the rabbit before swiping it up and inspecting the stitching. If she was going to return it to him, she wanted the rabbit in mint condition (unlike the time when he came home, fighting off tears as he gave her the rabbit that was stained with tea and cake.) She was very mad that day and told him to take better care of his rabbit, his grandmother made it for him when he was very young and couldn't be replaced.

She inspected Usa-chan's glassy eyes, she flicked the eye lightly, and the button didn't budge. Satisfied, she tucked the little creature under her arms, moving towards her room that was down the hall from Mitsukuni's.

She quickly changed out of her maid's dress, quickly throwing on a green pelted skirt (it was a bit too short for her tastes, but it wasn't like she was going to run around town with the thing on, she was only going to drop off Usa-chan for Mitsukuni.) She pulled on a white shirt and a green jacket that matched her green skirt, she quickly fixed her bangs and slid a red hairband on her head, holding her hair back as she shook her head quickly, her bangs going back to being messy.

She grinned and quickly put on her black wedges (oddly enough, beside her work shoes, they were the most comfortable pair she owned) and left her room, going down the winding hallways, a few flight of stairs, and exiting out the back door where most of the staff's cars were parked.

She found her black car, unlocking it and sliding in. She blushed slightly and frowned when she realized that she wouldn't be able to bend over in her skirt. Great. She didn't have time to change either!

She pulled the skirt down a bit more, covering a more intimate part of her calf and buckled up, she left the property with a nod to the security guard.

_At Ouran:_

Mitsukuni Haninozuka was beyond irritable. It was the hour and half lunch break right now and he had to spend it in the Host Club's room. Don't get him wrong, he loved the club. But with the upcoming test in a few hours, in a subject which he WAS NOT good in, was putting him on edge.

Not to mention he couldn't find Usa-chan that morning!

Right now they were discussing what was to be done with the Host Club after the scare Tamaki gave them all only a week before.

"I think maybe we should-"

"No! We should do tha-"

"No way! Let's do thi-"

All these conversations were falling on deaf ears and just background buzzing that was getting on his nerves. His hands clenched into tiny fists, his teeth clenched together before he jaw released the tension, only to form it back up again. There was a faint ache behind his eyes as his temple's began to throb painfully.

He was about ready to scream profanity to the world, throw a tantrum a three year old would be envious of, break anything and everything in sight, scream at anyone.

He was pacing, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart with little success, something, any little thing would set him off.

The squeak of the Host Club's door made when being opened slowly echoed around the room, halting conversations. His shoulder's shook, his fists twitching at his sides as he shot the door a glare.

"WHAT IS IT?!" He couldn't help but yell, the door stopped moving, before being thrust open quickly. Everyone cringed slightly at the sound of the door hitting the wall, and also the harsh tone Honey used when addressing someone no one knew.

"Excuse me, but the Host Club doesn't open in till-" Haruhi started speaking, but stopped once everyone got a look at _who_ it was that came into the Host Club.

Her hair was long, down to the middle of her back. Her waist was small with slightly wide hips (where one hand was placed while the other was behind her back.) Her shirt was white and slightly crinkled around the waist; her skirt barely covered three inches past her ass. Her legs were long and creamy white with black wedges with red painted toe nails peeking out of them. Her eyes were an ocean blue, but glaring at them with a frown on her light pink lips. A red head band kept her hair out of her face while her bangs hung messily in front of her eyes.

Overall: she was very attractive.

"Do not_ DARE_ yell at _ME_ Mitsukuni!" The woman hissed, finding the young master. He frowned at her while she walked up to him. Her grip on her waist tightened slightly as she stared down at him, she frowned right back.

The rest of the club members held their breath, Kyoya only raised an eyebrow at the worried look Mori was giving Mitsukuni- obviously Mori knew the woman.

"I do **DARE** yell at **YOU** _Ka-Go-Me_!" He snapped, the woman was visibly fuming; she bent over his small form, her legs extending more as she glared daggers at the oldest Haninozuka.

"Don't even dare" She hissed, Mitsukuni's glare softened slowly before he slumped his shoulders forward in defeat, his head hung as a blush burned brightly across his cheeks.

Mori sighed in relief, wiping invisible sweat from his forehead. Everyone else was shocked to see someone else besides Mori able to calm Honey down (even Kyoya, though he tried to not look too interested.)

"I'm so sorry Kago-chan!" Honey cried, launching himself toward the taller woman. She seemed ready for it as she caught him and hugged him with the one arm, she whispered something into his ear: "You're forgiven."

Honey nodded, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. He sniffed weakly when Kagome let him go. He looked at her as she slowly lowered herself to the ground. She sat on her knee's comfortably in front of him before she looked at him.

She smiled sweetly at him, which caused him to stop rubbing his right eye and grin brightly in return, the blush slowly fading from his cheeks.

"I believe you left something important to you at home?" She asked, leaning forward slightly with both of her hands behind her back. Honey nodded, a small whimper escaped him.

"Y-Yeah! I couldn't find Usa-chan this morning and I-I haven't been in the best of mood's all day!" He whined.

The other Host Club member's blinked and Mori slapped his forehead. Of course! That is what was different about Mitsukuni today!

Kagome laughed softly, which was a pleasant sound that echoed around the room, she smiled at him.

"Guess who I found on your computer chair not too long ago!" She sang sweetly, bringing her hands from behind her back to hold out Usa-chan toward him, her smile large and radiant as her eyes slid closed.

"USA-CHAN!" Honey cried in joy, grabbing the pink bunny from the older girl's hands. He laughed, dancing in circles with the bunny flying out around him. Kagome joined in the laughter as she watched him dance fondly.

"I must be getting back, Mitsukuni, I hope you do well on that history test now that you have Usa-chan back." Kagome said, standing up and dusting the small amount of dirt that clung to her legs away. She straightened up and bowed again her goodbye.

Honey bowed right back, before hugging Usa-chan to his person as he grinned up at her again.

"Thank you, Kago-chan! It was like you were made for me! You always take such good care of me and my room and my belongings, you even helped me study for the test today!" He grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Kagome blushed lightly, waving her hands in front of her person quickly as she laughed nervously.

"I-I wasn't made for you, Mitsukuni-sama." She folded her arms behind her back as her blush faded away, she smiled down at him as her eye lids lowered, her long black lashes rested against her cheek for a moment before opening again. "It is my job to take care of your person, your room, and make sure your grades stay up-to-date. I am only a humble maid." She bowed again before smiling at him once again. "And your friend."

Mitsukuni pouted, lowering Usa-chan to his side.

"Kagome, don't go home yet." He ordered. Kagome blinked in confusion and tilted her head cutely to the left.

"Excuse me, Mitsukuni-sama?" She questioned. He quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her along with him towards the others. "M-Mitsukuni!" She gasped, stumbling slightly before righting herself and letting herself be dragged along by the smaller male.

He stopped in front of the small group, smiling before pushing Kagome towards them slightly. She stumbled again and glared back at him, before righting herself and staring at the group. She nodded to Mori in recognition.

"Guys! This is Kagome Higurashi! She's my personal maid-" Mitskuni introduced, the rest nodded. "-My best friend when Mori isn't around!-" Another nod from the group. His eyes gleamed slightly as he smirked, pinching her bottom through her skirt.

Kagome shrieked and grasped at her bottom, eyes wide as she glared against her blushing cheeks at Mitskuni, who had a cheeky grin.

"And my fiancé!" He said. Everyone gasped as Kagome glared at him murderously, he only continued to grin.

She sighed before bowing to the group in front of her.

"It's very nice to meet you all." She said.

Honey stayed a few steps behind her, his arms folded behind his back as he held Usa-chan lightly, almost dropping said bunny. He tilted his head to the left slightly, an evil smirk overlapping his smug one.

_So that's the color of Kagome's underwear today…_

_Red look's good on her. _Honey thought absently.


	4. Ouran Vacation! Prt 1

Anime/ Manga

Crossover

Pairing: Kagome/ Honey

Rating: k+/ T

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and Ouran High School Host Club. They belong to their rightful owners.

Things to Know: (The first multi-chaptered story in this series of one-shots mixed with many chaptered stories! It'll only be about 3 maybe 4 chapters long.) Haruhi and the Host Club just got back from their trip to America! (see manga), though they've only been back for about three weeks, Tamaki thinks it's time for a Host Club vacation!

And who does Honey decide to bring along? Nekozawa-kun, of course! Though poor Nekozawa can't be anywhere without his precious cousin Kagome!

Kagome: 20

Honey/ Mori/ Nekozawa: 19

Tamaki/ Kyoya: 18

Hikaru/ Kaoru/ Haruhi: 17/ 18

One Shot-Multi chapter story.

Ouran Vacation!

Prt 1

Chapter 1:

"B-but, sempai!" Haruhi blushed brightly as she held her robe together, her shoulder length hair dripping wet as she stared at the tall blonde in front of her. "We just got back three weeks ago! Don't you think that taking another vacation so soon from visiting America might not be the best idea?" Haruhi questioned, blushing brighter as she peered around Tamaki to look at the other Host Club members.

Hikaru (now the ash hair colored twin) was grinning with his arm wrapped lazily around Kaoru's shoulders, waving a "peace" sign to a fro lazily. Kaoru was the mirror image of him.

Kyoya was texting on his phone, the glare of the sunlight bouncing off of his glasses making it so you couldn't see his coal grey eyes (with the faintest hints of purple.)

Mori was holding Honey, he had a small smile on his face as he looked at his older cousin.

Honey smiled as he looked down at Haruhi, waving excitedly.

And of course, King Tamaki, was standing in front of her with wide spread arms and grinning features (like seeing his adorable girlfriend in a pink bathrobe with dripping wet hair for the first time didn't bother him at all.)

"Come on, Haruhi!" Hikaru chipped in, his golden eyes took on a playful glint. Kaoru caught on and similar smirks formed on their faces, they slowly let go of the other and stalked around Tamaki, reconnecting in front of the perplexed looking halfer (half Japanese, half French). Hikaru's arm slung over Kaoru's while Kaoru's arm slithered around Hikaru's waist.

"It'll be fun, don't you think?" Kaoru said, his eye lids lowered, Hikaru's did the same, and they both leaned in more, making Haruhi take a step back into her apartment.

"It'll be very fun-" Hikaru spoke up, Kaoru nodded.

"-I heard Honey-sempai is going to bring someone along with us-"

"-Someone whose been _dying_ to see you again-"

"-And that there will be a girl with him-"

"-That's your age." They finished together, similar Cheshire smirks adorning their features.

By now Haruhi was leaning farther away from the twins. She gasped when she slipped on a small puddle of water that had fell to the floor from her dripping hair.

The twin's blinked in surprise; their reflex's too slow to catch her as she fell. Haruhi's arms flailed to grab onto something, letting go of her robe in the process.

"O-ouch…" Haruhi groaned, her head tilted back as she saw stars floating around her head. Her vision turned hazy for a moment before she saw a wildly blushing group of Host Club's standing in her open doorway, all with similar wide eyes.

Kyoya was coughing, turning his head away to hide a blush. Mori was covering his own eyes and Honey's. Hikaru and Kaoru where wildly blushing, covering their noses with a tissue, and Tamaki….

Well, he was tomato red.

"Haruhi! Daddy's little girl shouldn't be dressed so… Inappropriately!" He cried, in mock-horror, grabbing the door and closing it.

Haruhi blinked at the now empty doorway.

She then looked down at herself and gasped in horror- she was only in her underwear and bra!

"DAMMIT, TAMAKI!" Haruhi yelled, getting up and running to her room.

"If he didn't suddenly bang on the stupid door, this wouldn't have happened!"

_3 Day's Later:_

She was still mad, still very-very mad at them, all of them!

"Rich bastards, think they rule the world- I'll show them." She kept grumbling to herself as she followed Kyoya the "Low Blood Pressure Demon" and Mori the "Big and Gentle Giant."

She casted a glare at the other three Host Club member's that were following along behind her at a much slower pace. Hikaru and Kaoru ducked behind Tamaki at seeing the evil glint in her eyes, Tamaki was sweating bullets, blushing slightly as he waved.

"Hmph." She turned around quickly, throwing her nose in the air as she stalked away from them.

Then something clicked in her mind, where was Honey?

"Ummm… Mori-sempai?" Haruhi asked, walking faster to catch up with him, Mori looked down at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Where is Honey-sempai?" She asked, fiddling with the luggage she carried- they were supposed to be staying there at the Nekozawa's mansion on the beach again for a little over a week.

"Ah. He went ahead yesterday, couldn't wait to see the place again." Mori answered, Haruhi nodded and the three walked in silence once again.

Kyoya casted a glance back at the small group following them, all fearing for their lives.

"_Strange, and I wonder why she isn't trying to kill us._" Kyoya thought absently, glancing at the girl walking with them. He gave a mental shrug and continued forward. "_Oh well, not like I haven't seen any of it before._"

_In the Mansion:_

Honey looked at the two cousins curiously, right now they were all in the darkened kitchen, and Umehito Nekozawa didn't have his wig or his cloak on and was sipping from a jade tea cup lightly. While his cousin was sipping an Orange Crush soda through a straw.

"You both are very different." Honey spoke up. The two cousins stopped drinking their beverages and exchanged glances. Black hair- blond hair, pale skin- lightly tanned skin, ocean blue eyes- sky blue eyes.

"Ehh…" They both shrugged at the same time and continued to sip their beverages.

"So how are you related again?" Honey asked, his cheek on his palm as he studied the girl, apparently she was a year older than them.

"She's my cousin on my mother's side, she had a younger brother-"

"-Who had a child before her-"

"-And died five years later."

"Don't bring that up Umehito-kun!" the girl whined, pouting at her taller cousin, he only chuckled and waved his hand slightly.

"But Kagome-chan! We need to remember Uncle Higurashi!"

"Yes, but now obviously isn't a good time!" She snapped, turning back to her drink and chewing on the edge of the straw, glaring into the bubbling drink.

"I've never seen you this carefree before, Nekozawa-kun. Not even with Kirmi." Honey spoke up, studying the girl as she literally gave of waves of anger and irritation.

"Ah, yes. I never go anywhere without Kagome now that we've been reconnected once again-"

"-Charmed, I am-"

"-And so going back to school will be fun for us all-"

"Wait! I'm going to school with you now? Since when! You know Momma and grandpa and I do not make enough Money at the shrine to send me to college! We barely have enough to keep up with the bills as it is! And with Souta and his obsession with football." Kagome continued to rant, saying how it was stupid how basically two countries in the entire world called football "soccer" and while the American version of "football" hardly had the damn ball touching the player's feet, they weren't even allowed to drop the damned weird shaped ball!

"And another thing-!"

"HONEY-SEMPAI!" Two voices called out, breaking the middle of Kagome's rant. She was visibly fuming and went back to sipping at the soda, grumbling nonsense under her breath as her blue eyes narrowed on to the table cloth below.

"Save us Honey-"

"Haruhi's gonna kill us!-"

"-Of course I am you rich bastards! Get back here so I can finally teach you guy's a well-deserved lesson!" Haruhi yelled, running at them (though more slowly then she would've liked, damn laziness.)

Kagome's head shot up and hearing not only a girl, a girl around her age no less, but the term "rich bastards" being said from her mouth. Yes! Someone who isn't rich!

Kagome instantly jumped up, catching the girl off guard as she stopped her from chasing the twins- she would've never caught them anyways.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, Umehito Nekozawa's cousin." She smiled, thrusting her hand out, still holding her Orange Soda in the other. Haruhi looked at the beverage then back at her.

"Are you not rich as well?" Kagome nodded, Haruhi gave a sigh of relief, holding Kagome tightly.

"Finally! Someone who understands!"

Kagome laughed, hugging the girl back (she was at least a good inch taller than her, and for that she was glad.)

_The Next Day: _

Kagome sighed as she sat on one of the many patios provided on the estate, she looked out at the ocean, a white sun hat covering her raven hair (which was floating around her shoulders with the constant tickling breeze whispering by.) She sighed as she tipped her head back, feeling the suns warm rays on her pale skin. Her eyes slid closed as she propped one leg up against the other, her white one-piece bathing suit accenting her curves greatly.

She moved her sun glasses away from her eyes, looking at who was staring at her- of course it would be Honey, her favorite Host out of the entire club that had com the mansion.

"Yes, Mitsukuni?" She asked, propping herself up to look at the big brown eyes of the boy (who actually wasn't so little- haven't you seen his muscles? His chest?)

"Kago-chan, you're so pretty, why don't you have a boyfriend yet?" Honey asked, tilting his head as he fisted his hands in his green and purple swimming trunks behind his back. His big brown eyes locked onto her blue ones and she smiled slightly, shifting so her legs fell over the chair she was lounging in.

She stood up and walked over to him, bending down so she was  
eye level to him.

"Because no one likes me, I always turn offers down when someone only wants me for my looks." She winked at him. "It's a bad trait you know, only going after someone for their looks." She stood up, got the kinks out of her back, and walked back into the mansion, her hips swaying slightly as her hair danced behind her.

Honey watched her leave, a small frown taking his usual smile as a glint of determination entered his eyes: He didn't miss the scars on her calves.


	5. Ouran Vacation! Prt 2

Anime/ Manga

Crossover

Pairing: Kagome/ Honey

Rating: k+/ T

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and Ouran High School Host Club. They belong to their rightful owners.

Things to Know: (The first multi-chaptered story in this series of one-shots mixed with many chaptered stories! It'll only be about 3 maybe 4 chapters long.) Haruhi and the Host Club just got back from their trip to America! (see manga), though they've only been back for about three weeks, Tamaki thinks it's time for a Host Club vacation!

And who does Honey decide to bring along? Nekozawa-kun, of course! Though poor Nekozawa can't be anywhere without his precious cousin Kagome!

Kagome: 20

Honey/ Mori/ Nekozawa: 19

Tamaki/ Kyoya: 18

Hikaru/ Kaoru/ Haruhi: 17/ 18

One Shot-Multi chapter story.

Ouran Vacation!

Prt 2

Chapter 2:

Uhmehito Nekozawa stared in wonder at his cousin, who was on one of the cliffs on the estate that dropped down into the ocean below. Of course, he was underneath a black umbrella with black sunglasses on his overly sensitive eyes, but other than that, he could see his cousin perfectly.

It easy to spot her white bathing suit glowing against the blue sky, her wild raven hair floating behind her as she stood at the edge of the cliff, looking over the edge in wonder.

How far down was it to the water? Till she touched the sand underneath that?

People forget that a cliff is not that tall, an added five, six feet because of your eyes are further up your body, not on the bottom of your feet.

Nekozawa didn't bother to shush the squawking Host Club, eyes wide with fear as a few of their member's arms waved wildly, begging the girl to not jump.

He vaguely remembered this was the very same cliff Haruhi fell off of when the Host Club visited the estate for the first time.

Maybe that was why they were running around like chickens with their heads cut off?

He would never know, nor would he ever understand the strange beings that had become his friends (even Tamaki after getting through his thick skull that he wasn't cursed that one day for stepping on the Belzeneef puppet.)

Nekozawa sighed, shifting his glasses slightly as he pulled the hood up of his sleeveless sweatshirt, his hands folding in the front connected pocket.

He stood up from the wondrous shade and walked over to the panicking group (minus Haruhi, Kyoya. Mori was watching with fear, but he wasn't acting like an idiot while doing it.)

The bottom of his baggy black jeans with a golden chain wrapped around his hips acted as a belt dragged in the sand, his bare feet making contact with the tiny rocks. Once he reached the calmer two of the seven group, he casted them a glance, before looking up at the cliff where his cousin was stretching out her back.

"Does she do this often?" Haruhi asked, her eyes wide as she nibbled on her lips nervously. Umehito chuckled deeply, raising a blonde eyebrow at the girl in question.

"What does she do exactly? Jump off high places? Put her life in danger? Or dive off of cliffs?"

Haruhi glanced at him before looking back up at the older girl- ahem, woman.

"All of the above?"

The blonde chuckled again, a bit more darkly then the last time. Kyoya even gave his senior a questioning glance before studying the girl on the cliff with a curious glint in his eyes.

"More times then she would like to admit, I'm afraid." He spoke, a light brushing of salt scented wind coming from the ocean.

_"GET READY!"_ Kagome yelled loudly from above them, her hands cupping around her mouth as she waved at them excitedly.

**"NO! KAGOME, DON'T DO IT! YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF!" **Kaoru and Tamaki yelled hysterically, Hikaru was trying to calm down a panicking Honey, who had tears in his eyes as he watched the girl take a few giant steps away from the edge, then start running towards it.

**_"KAGOME!"_** Honey yelled in fright. His grip on Hikaru's hand tightening so much that Hikaru cried out in pain, jerking his hand away from Honey- with failure.

The girl had perfect form, surprisingly enough with how many stories Umehito had told them about her being the klutz of the entire family, both Higurashi and Nekozawa.

Her body piked, her legs out in a vertical position in front of her. She twisted her body around to do two flips in the air, before straightening out so her hands were pointed towards the water.

She went into the water with a small splash, her laughter echoing around the air.

Everyone held their breath, except for Nekozawa, who was chuckling to himself as he walked back to his shady paradise.

Even Kyoya was put on edge, he admits it was very graceful for a woman of such rumor, but people have died from doing this- professionals even. Hell, even Haruhi was knocked unconscious when she hit the water all those years ago.

Honey let go of Hikaru's hand, bolting towards the water. No one tried to stop him as he jumped right in, diving down.

All was silent for a few more moments, Nekozawa even removed his sunglasses, squinting against the brightness of the sun on the sand and reflecting off the waves.

Kagome and Honey finally resurfaced, Kagome laughing joyously as she held a whimpering Honey to her chest, her bangs stuck to her forehead. Honey's hair was in his eyes, his bottom lip trembling as his cheek was pressed to the top of Kagome's chest, her heart beating wildly in her chest soothed him slightly.

"Mitsukuni" Kagome cooed in his ear, their legs moving in time so they treaded water, keeping them afloat. "I'm fine, Mitsukuni, please don't worry." Kagome said, her arm wrapped around his waist, keeping him to her as the other came up to smooth his bangs out of his eyes.

He let something akin to a whimper leave his throat as he looked up at her with giant chocolate brown eyes, his bottom lip continued to tremble as his cheeks were stained with red.

"I was so scared, Kagome!" Honey admitted, his jaw clenched to keep himself from hugging her tighter. He was a Haninozuka god dammit! He should be able to control his emotions better than this.

"H-Haru-chan fell from the same cliff, she was knocked unconscious…" He whimpered, pulling out his "cute" look. Big, tearful eyes, flushed cheeks, and a trembling bottom lip. He silently hoped that even though his bangs weren't in his eyes this time that the look would still work.

Kagome's heart melted at the sight, her joy slowly falling to start feeling guilty. She hugged him tighter to her chest, her cheek resting against the top of his wet head.

Honey blushed more out of embarrassment this time, his arms tightened around her waist as his ear was pressed against the top of her chest again, her heart beat was calming down. It was then that he realized that his "cute act" wasn't an act, he was genuinely terrified for Kagome's safety.

"I'm sorry to have scared you, Honey." Kagome whispered in his ear. Honey didn't say anything, only nuzzled her neck, his nose resting against the crook of it.

He would prove to her he wasn't like the other guys that asked her out. She was pretty, yes, gorgeous even, but something drew him to her, something about her called out to him.

The little siren, she was.

* * *

**_A/N: I put this on here as plead for any or all my viewers, reviewers, people who have an account here on ff.n: Can you please go to my profile and read what I have written in the (Attention!) part? It's nothing serious, nothing at all, it's just a favor I need to ask of you for someone, anyone who is decent in writing to possibly do me a very big favor. _**

**_Thank you!_**

**_P.S:_**

**_Yay! Prt 2 of this short mulit-chaptered edition of this series of one-shots! :D Please review! I like reviews! _**

**_Aww, Kagome and Honey Fluff! Hugs for all! _**


	6. Ouran Vacation! Final Part

Anime/ Manga

Crossover

Pairing: Kagome/ Honey

Rating: k+/ T

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and Ouran High School Host Club. They belong to their rightful owners.

Things to Know: (The first multi-chaptered story in this series of one-shots mixed with many chaptered stories! It'll only be about 3 maybe 4 chapters long.) Haruhi and the Host Club just got back from their trip to America! (see manga), though they've only been back for about three weeks, Tamaki thinks it's time for a Host Club vacation!

And who does Honey decide to bring along? Nekozawa-kun, of course! Though poor Nekozawa can't be anywhere without his precious cousin Kagome!

Kagome: 20

Honey/ Mori/ Nekozawa: 19

Tamaki/ Kyoya: 18

Hikaru/ Kaoru/ Haruhi: 17/ 18

One Shot-Multi chapter story.

Ouran Vacation!

Prt 3

Chapter 3:

"Kago-chan~" Honey whined, pulling on the older woman's sleeve slightly as they walked at the back of the group around the nearby town. Kagome looked down at the small Host and smiled, tilting her head just that certain way when she inquires a question.

"I want some Ice Cream, Kago-chan, can you come with me to buy some?" He pouted. Kagome laughed softly and nodded, her overly sized sleeves that slipped passed her hands fluttered in the soft wind, stray hairs that were poking out of her messily made "waterfall bun" swayed in the breeze.

"Of course I'll go with you, Mitsukuni-kun." Kagome spoke up, glancing around the street signs to see where they were in the district and where the nearest Ice Cream shop would be.

"Haruhi." Kagome spoke up quickly, catching the young woman's attention. "I'm going to get Ice Cream with Mitsukuni, just to let at least someone who is sane know." Kagome smiled, taking ahold of Honey's hand as they walked away from the slowly dissolving group, heading the opposite direction.

"There was an Ice Cream shop on one of these streets… I know it's by a park." Kagome mumbled to herself more than Honey, but he didn't mind. He tightened his grip on Kagome's hand slightly, enjoying how cold her hands naturally were against the warm air.

"Kagome, did you know that you have cold hands?" Honey asked, looking up at her. Kagome blinked and looked down at him, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Hai, I did. Why bring that up?" Honey only smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges as his grin grew wider.

"No real reason, I just like how they feel against mine- nice and cold." Kagome blushed slightly and smiled, turning her attention back to the sidewalk.

They were silent for a moment, but were both smiling anyways.

"Did you know… That people with the coldest hands, sometimes have the biggest hearts?" Honey asked. Kagome blinked again, before blushing even brighter.

"No, I did not. Thank you for sharing- Look, there is the Ice Cream shop!" Kagome said, tugging Honey along towards the sweets shop.

The Host blinked before laughing, running along with her. Once they got closer to the line they slowed down. Soon they made it to the front of the line.

"Honey, what do you want?" Kagome asked the Host, he bit his lip lightly while searching through the many different flavors offered.

"Umm… Strawberry!" He said, pointing to the sign with the strawberry drawn in red chalk. Kagome laughed and smiled at the vendor, holding two fingers up.

"One strawberry and one vanilla please!" She said, the vendor smiled kindly to them before scooping out the two different flavors, she handed him the right amount of yen before reaching for the two cones, she gave Honey his and took hers.

"You have an adorable child, miss." The vender said. Kagome blinked in surprise, her eyes wide.

"Eh?! N-no! He's not my child! He's a friend of mine!"

"Yeah! Kagome's a year older than me!" Honey pouted, licking his ice cream as he grabbed the older girls hand and marched away from the perplexed vender.

The walk was silent for a moment, Honey's grip on Kagome's hand tightened for a moment before slowly slacking, they walked slower- that's when Kagome realized Honey had been rubbing small circles with his thumb on the back of her hand.

"Honey?" Kagome asked after a moment of silence of walking, she looked around- realizing that they were deeper into the park then when they were buying Ice Cream.

He stopped suddenly, his grip on her hand tightening slightly as he tilted his head down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Hone-"

"He shouldn't have automatically assumed that I was your child, Kagome." Honey said, he sounded- dare she say, angry?

"Honey, it's okay, really-"

"No! It's not okay, Kagome." He said, spinning around to look up at her, his face was red and tears were gathering at his eyes. Kagome took a step back, instinctually tugging her hand back to her body. Honey didn't let her hand go, taking a step towards her to follow her hand. "You shouldn't let people just suddenly assume that! You're better than that, I know you are!"

Kagome's eyes were wide and she gulped, red staining her own cheeks at how close Mitsukuni actually was to her. He looked angry, very angry, and if the grip on her hand was anything to go by- he was.

"Mi-Mitsukuni…" Kagome whispered, pain taking over her features for a quick second before she schooled them again. "Please don't grip my hand so tight- it hurts…" She begged.

Honey's anger slowly dissolved, and he let her hand go. He bowed his head again, bringing his slowly melting strawberry ice cream up to his lips as he licked at the top of the cone.

Kagome's features softened as she looked at him, her head tilting slightly as she bent down, she took his cheeks in her hands and tilted them up. Honey looked up at her, his eyes were wide.

_"Is she mad at me?_" Honey thought quickly, but after studying her features, soft smile, eye lids lowered- she wasn't mad.

"Honey…. You're so sweet for thinking that I need defending from a misunderstanding…" Kagome said, she kissed his cheek, before pulling away.

She didn't expect Honey to fist his hand in the front of her shirt, and bring her closer to him. He pushed his lips against hers, a blush staining his cheeks as he shut his eyes tightly.

Kagome's eyes were wide, a small squeak sounded from the back of her throat at the sudden action, but she slowly relaxed, slid her eyes closed, and licked Honey's bottom lip.

Strawberry ice cream wasn't that bad, actually.

* * *

**_A/N: And that is the last chapter of the Ouran Vacation part of this series of One-shots/ multi-chaptered stories :D_**

**_Sorry for the short chapter, I was having a hard tiem trying to figure out which way I wanted this chapter to go :/ Sorry if it moved a little fast too! D: _**

**_Look to my profile please and read the Attention! Part if you haven't already! Please! _**


	7. Skeletons in the Closets

Anime/ Manga

Crossover

Pairing: Kagome/ Honey

Rating: k+/ T

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and Ouran High School Host Club. They belong to their rightful owners.

Things to Know: Everyone has Skeletons in their closets; it's just a matter of time before someone finds them, though they may not always be in the best of places…

A twisted One shot/ One-sided Kagome/ Honey

Set during Halloween (It could be during the Halloween thing that is in the Manga/ Anime)

**Skeletons in the Closets**

**Chapter 1:**

Tamaki and Kyoya walked around the darkened school, Tamaki looking at the decorations with child-like wonder, while Kyoya was writing in his black notebook like usual, not really paying attention to the decorations: he could've done better.

"Isn't Halloween great, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, his voice echoing down the empty hallway, the moon shone through the tall windows, casting their shadows across the tiled floors and onto the walls. Kyoya only hummed his response, not really caring to answer the blonde.

"Didn't you ever celebrate it?"

"Hardly. Do you think a proud man like my father, or an obedient wife like my mother, would lower themselves to dress their children up and take them around a commoner's neighborhood and encourage their children to beg for candy of all substances?" Kyoya retorted, rolling his eyes before snapping the notebook shut.

Tamaki cringed slightly; his head lowering in shame- of course Kyoya wouldn't have ever gone "Trick-or-Treating." When he was a child he probably scoffed at the idea.

"Of course. Excuse my foolishness." Tamaki murmured. Kyoya withheld a sigh, instead opting to fix his glasses- maybe he should get contacts instead?

A distant scream echoed against the halls. Tamaki and Kyoya exchanged glances, their eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"I thought only we were here." Kyoya thought out loud. Tamaki shrugged.

"Well, Mori and Honey are here as well, but Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi shouldn't be here yet."

"So if it is only us, then who was it?"

Another distant scream echoed along the hallways, without giving a second though, Tamaki took off running down the hallways. Kyoya glanced around before taking off after the blonde idiot. Kyoya easily caught up with Tamaki, but let him lead anyways- he knew the school like the back of his hand, if Tamaki got them lost, all he had to do was figure out where they were.

"Kyoya-" Tamaki said, catching the slightly older males attention. Kyoya looked over to Tamaki before focusing on the turns they were taking-

Left,  
Left,  
Left,  
Right,  
Right,  
Another right,  
Down some stairs-

Tamaki stopped suddenly, causing Kyoya to dig his heels into the floor and look at the blonde curiously. Tamaki looked down a dark hallway that was about only four feet wide- a single door laid at the end of the hallway.

Tamaki squinted against the darkness, trying to make out what the door was or possibly said.

"Since when has this hallway been here?" Tamaki asked aloud. Kyoya glanced around, before shrugging- honestly, he didn't know where in the school he was…

"I'm guessing forever since we have no business down here." Kyoya answered, Tamaki took a step towards it. Kyoya pulled him back, glaring at the blond.

"Do not be stupid." Kyoya said, fixing his glasses once again. Tamaki gave a longing look towards the hall, before nodding.

"I still wonder where those screams came from-"

"It is Halloween. Probably some underclassmen playing tricks." Kyoya said, taking the lead as he led them back to where they were before the screams drove Tamaki to run and figure out what they were.

"Possibly…" Tamaki's voice died down, glancing back at the hallway.

_3 hours later:_

The silence was unnerving, with every echo of a footstep sent the oldest Haninozuka shivering, grabbing for his cousins hand. Shadows danced across the walls, creating shapes from the tree branches outside.

"Takashi, where are we?" Honey asked, looking up at his taller cousin. Mori looked down at Honey before shrugging. Honestly he had no idea where he was either, they never been on this end of the school before- no reason too.

There was a whisper of a voice, that echoed against the halls. Calling his name.

_"Mitsukuni…." _Honey's spine straightened, goose bumps showing up on his arms.

"T-Takashi… Did you hear that?" Mori shook his head, not understanding what Honey was asking of him- the only he heard was their footsteps.

_"Takashi…." _Another voice whispered. Mori stopped walking, his eyes curious as he glanced around the empty hallway. Where were they exactly?

"I think I heard it, Mitsukuni…" Mori murmured, looking down at his side- Honey was gone.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori asked, glancing around. There was nowhere for his cousin to hide!

"Mitsukuni-"

_"Takashi…." _The voice whispered again- feminine, no doubt, it sang, echoing off the walls. Honey's smiling face pushed forward in his mind, but with the voice becoming louder and more defined, Honey was slowly slipping away…

_"Takashi~"_

He started walking the opposite direction he was going, Honey completely gone from his mind.

_With Honey:_

He didn't really know why he left his cousin; he just sort of slipped away and kept going…

_"Mitsukuni… Come to me, Mitsukuni…" _The voice sang, whispering in his ears. The only echo was his shoes against the floor. Shadow's danced in the windows across the walls, but he paid no attention to them, his eyes glazed over.

He swayed slightly as he walked, his head feeling light.

_"Come to me… Come to me- Mitsukuni…" _The voice was ever so delightful, sounding pleasant to the ears, a soft giggle echoed in the hallways, sounding louder than the voice.

A figure showed up at the end of the hallway, a dress tattered and torn but glowed pristine white; raven black hair fell down in waves on the figure's back, a soft wind from an open window sent the two dancing slightly.

_"Hello, Mitsukuni." _The voice was louder now, Honey continued towards the figure, gulping slightly. _"I'm glad you came_…."

"H-hello?" Honey's voice came out weak and he silently cursed himself for not sounding stronger. The figure's shoulders shook before turning around. Pale skin glowed against the moon's rays, bright blue eyes blinked in confusion as they stared at him.

"Kagome?" Honey was confused, why was she here? The girl in question blushed slightly before nodding, smiling slightly.

"Hai, hello. _Mitsukuni_." Kagome said, looking down at the Host as he stood in front of her, the open window ruffling their clothes as the moon casted their shadows along the wall, a stray leaf flew by the window.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came with Haruhi-" ah, her cousin, of course. "-And I wanted to adventure around, I got lost…" She smiled sheepishly before laughing softly- the same laugh he heard just moments before.

"A-ah…." He nodded, glancing out the window. He would never admit it, but he had a crush on the slightly older girl. She was always so nice, so pretty….

_"Mitsukuni…._" The voice called again, singing softly. Honey glanced at Kagome, seeing her head tilting slightly as she looked out the window, the moon's rays casting an unearthly glow on the older woman, tinting her skin silver and her hair blue.

She suddenly turned, and walked away. Honey blinked, wanting to chase after her, but the voice…

_"Come with me, Mitsukuni…._"

The two walked the halls in silence, not even their shoes echoed (Honey was very curious as to why.) He glanced at the girl again, but she kept her gaze locked forward, her lips sealed tight.

There, up ahead, was a hallway he didn't recognize, it was completely dark! Blacker than the night sky!

Kagome vanished down the small hall way, the darkness swallowing up her white dress, Honey gulped.

_"Mitsukuni... Come to me…. Follow me… Play with me~"_

Honey gulped again before slowly going down the small hallway, soon the darkness swallowed him whole, he used his hands as a guide.

He felt the walls, and then he felt the clasp of a door, he pulled the clasp open- showing an abandoned class room.

Just not so much abandoned.

His eyes were wide, fear etched into his heart.

Kagome's dress was on a hanging corpse, mummified as a rope was wrapped around its neck, its mouth hanging open as if screaming.

The door shut behind him, Honey jumped and spun around, seeing the apple of his affections there with her hand firmly placed on the door, only her slip covered her body- that was white as well. Her bangs hung in her eyes, so he couldn't see them.

_"Mitsukuni…." _Her lips moved, but they made no sound, Honey looked back at the corpse and realized that t_hat _was what was calling his name…

_"Takashi…." _Honey heard, he looked to the other door in the classroom, his eyes widened when he saw a young woman, around Kagome's age, enter the room walking backwards, singing her song as his taller cousin stumbled through the doorway.

_"Sango, Kagome-_

_-Bringing me-_

_-Something to eat-_

_-Trick or treat." _The hanging corpse sang, the one identified as Sango shut the door when Mori was in the room as well, a slightly gazed look in his eye as well.

**"Trick or Treat."** Kagome and Sango agreed, saying at the same time.

Honey's heart was stuck in his throat-

Those two have a major skeleton in their closet….


	8. Ice

Anime/ Manga

Crossover

Pairing: Kagome/ Honey

Rating: k+/ T

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and Ouran High School Host Club. They belong to their rightful owners.

Things to Know:Kagome had always loved snow, ever since she was a child- and she met the one boy who didn't make fun of her eye color...

Honey/ Kagome (obviously)

_**Ice:**_

She really did not enjoy the snow, no way- no how. It didn't matter if her three year old brother was having fun. It didn't matter. Nuh-uh, she hated the snow, it was too cold. It made her uncomfortable with all the clothes she had to wear. And then she always got sick.

SICK!

She hated being sick, it just got in the way, and made her feel like poop.

The seven year old crossed her arms as she watched the toddler dressed in a bright yellow puffy jacket with a red beanie covering his head of short black hair, bright blue snow pants that were tucked into black snow boots stood out against the white and powdery snow. Her momma told her to watch Souta while she went to buy them all hot chocolate, and she told Kagome that if someone she didn't know tried to pick her up or hold her- to grab Souta and run.

She shivered and stuffed her hands in her pockets, sniffing her nose again as she glared at the glowing red object- she hated the snow with a passion.

She felt something hit her back, it felt hard but it broke and fell to a lump behind her. Kagome looked at it and then who had hit her. She frowned when she saw a boy about her height with blonde hair and brown eyes running at her, he was crying and saying: "Hontoni gomen'nasai!"

His cheeks were flushed and his bangs hung in his eyes, behind him trailed a boy about Souta's age, his own hair was a shade darker than the older boys and his eyes were a deeper brown- instead of the honey-brown the older boy sported as he ran towards her.

"Hontoni gomen'nasai" He panted, bowing in front of her. Kagome blinked her wide blue eyes as she tilted her head. The little three year old Souta waddled towards her, being curious of the two new possible play mates.

"My aim was off!" He said, standing back and fixing his green hat that had white snow flakes on them. His eyes widened once they connected with the smaller girls. They stood there, staring at each other.

"Blue eyes... That's not common in Japan, is it?" The little boy next to him asked, he fixed his glasses as he stared up at Kagome. Kagome herself was surprised at how well the boy could speak. She galred at him but nodded.

"Yeah, it's not. You got a problem or soemthing?" She said, frowning while she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and this is my little brother- I call him Chika-chan!" The taller boy said, grinning from ear-to-ear as he held his gloved hand out. Kagome stared at the red and black thing before lowering her own, blue covered one into his hand.

"Kagome Higurashi, this is Souta- I call him brat."

"Oy! Kagomay!" Souta whined, Kagome's brow ticked as she glared at the little boy.

"It's Ka-Go-Me!" She pouted, turning away from her little brother. Mitsukuni laughed, grabbing Kagome's arm.

"Play with us, you don't seem to be having very much fun." Mitsukuni smiled at her. Kagome's steps faltered, her eyes widening slightly as small snow flake flurries got stuck in his blonde hair. "Where's your momma anyways?"

"She's buying us hot chocolate." She pointed to a shop on the other side of the small park, where a younger woman with longer hair in a pony tail sat, sipping her coffee as she watched the children play. She smiled and waved at her daughter when she saw her pointing her way.

"Why are you here at the park?" Kagome asked him, he only smiled, shrugging.

"We were bored of playing with each other at home, so we asked our parents to bring us here." He pulled on her arm. "C'mon! Have fun with us!" He laughed, faling back into the snow, making Kagome fall. The girl squeaked as she landed next to him, he laughed and started moving his arms and legs, making a snow angel.

"Mitsukuni, how old are you?" Kagome asked, looking up at the gray sky.

"I'm 7 1/2. You?"

"I turned 7 in Novemeber." She replied, copying him in movements.

"I really like your eyes, their so strange, unlike mine- they're so plain and boring."

Kagome snorted but kept quiet, she thought his eyes were pretty.

"Kagomay-nee-chan!" Souta cried out happily, running towards her and Mitsukuni, carrying a large snow-ball. "Look what Chika-chan showed me how to do!"

"That's not my name!" The youngest Haninozuka cried out. Kagome laughed, a pretty sound in Mitsukuni's opinion.

"That's amazing, Souta!"

And an hour later, when Kagome and Souta were seated in the warm coffee shop, talking with Mitsukuni and Chika-chan, her mother and the Haninozuka parents talking together, Kagome looked out at the snow again, and smiled slightly.

Maybe it wasn't so bad, snow isn't as cold as ice, after all.


End file.
